Chocolate Pills
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A one shot. Fred and George have developed a new adult line and Hermione is their unsuspecting test subject. But when Hermione breaks down and Fred takes her away from the Weasley house what will happen ? Iffy consent is involved.


Hermione gasped as she watched the Weasley home burst into colour as Fred turned the christmas lights on. She stared in wonder at the normally bustling house as it twinkled beautifully under the dark night sky. She watched as everyone began shuffling inside complaining about the cold as Mrs Weasley ran to put on some hot chocolate. "Beautiful isn't it ?" She jumped slightly as she heard Fred's voice right behind her. "Yes it looks just like the stars shining like that.". He chuckled mischievously at her dazed comment. Hermione walked into the house grabbing a seat by the roaring fire as Fred got her a hot chocolate. Fred and George shared a smile as he handed Hermione her now spiked hot chocolate. Earlier in the year the twins had started work on creating a more adult style range of products and Hermione had volunteered to test it for them. However, the twins knew that Hermione couldn't be aware of trying the product because then she might alter the results accidentally so they had slipped it into her drink without her knowing.

George excused himself as Hermione began sipping the drugged drink. He needed to set everything up for when the drug began to work. They'd slipped her one of their Lust pills. It was just a small heart shaped chocolate that dissolved into hot drinks and is supposed to make the drinker very aroused and very lustful. The plan tonight was that Fred would keep an eye on her as she drank the drink whilst George would set up their room as a test room. The twins planned on monitoring Hermione as she worked her way through different stages of the drug. George had already magiced all the bedroom furniture away earlier and was now replacing it with a large king sized bed complete with large fluffy pillows all in dark chocolate shades to add to the lusty mood. He had also set up a computer and a range of sexual toys on their desk to help calculate Hermione's arousal and to see how she dealt with it. Adding the finishing touches to the room he heard a noise coming up the stairs.

Fred watched Hermione as she laughed along with the rest of the house, they were all telling stories of the mischief Fred and George used to get up to. 'We still do' Fred thought to himself as he watched Hermione almost lecherously as she finished her drink, handing it to Mrs Weasley before sitting back down. Fred waited worriedly as he watched Hermione's every move, unsure of how the drug would affect her. After about ten minutes of this anguish he noticed her begin to fidgit in her seat. He tried to contain himself as he watched her rub her legs together, he almost moaned as she did this. He knew she would be wet and that she was trying to get some friction down there. Her eyes were glazed as they met his, they stared at each other and he could tell he was going to have to get her out of there. "Are you alright 'Mione your looking a little flushed?" He began walking towards her as Mrs Weasley noticed Hermione's aroused state. Luckily for them, Mrs Weasley just thought Hermione was feeling unwell and commanded Fred to take her upstairs and keep her company till she feels better. 'Exactly what I intend to do.' He thought as he helped Hermione to her feet and apparated her up the stairs.

Fred knocked on the door and was relieved when George opened it, the room was all set up thank goodness. Hermione was overwhelmed by desire as she was placed on the bed by Fred. She'd always had a crush on the twins and they had become one of her fantasies, she screamed their names as she brought herself to orgasm night after night. But it had never been this bad, she looked around at the room noticing that it was completely different. She was about to ask them what they'd done to the room when her eyes caught the toys sat on the desk. She felt a rush of juices soak into her pants as she realised that they knew she would get like this. Hermione looked at Fred and George as they stared down at her whilst whispering lightly, she couldn't even be annoyed at them. All she wanted right now was for them to come and help her out of her clothes and to make her orgasm over and over again until she cried their names begging them to stop.

"No backing out now, we've got to see this through." Fred reminded George as they both looked down at the horny witch on their bed. Seeing her like that and knowing she was aroused made both men hard. "You did this to me?" Hermione almost moaned out the words as she watched them move towards her. "This is why you're my favorite Hermione, your so very clever." She heard Fred whisper in her ear as his hand floated across her arm leaving goosebumps in its wake. She held in a whimper as she watched Fred move away from her before returning with what looked like wires in his hands. "Hermione, I'm going to ask you some questions but I need to connect these wires to you. I'm going to take your top off okay ?" He phrased it as if it were a question but Hermione knew it wasn't one. She lifted her arms up obediently as George rolled her top over her head and threw it on a chair in the corner of the room. She shivered as she felt the cold breeze hit her skin, George noticed and raised the room temperature to make sure she stayed warm. Stroking his hands across her back George unclasped her bra and Hermione moaned as Fred's hands danced across her hardening buds. "Your so hot Hermione" He whispered as she gasped. He'd attached what appeared to be nipple clamps to her breasts but they were hooked up to the computer. "They're modified to monitor your arousal but also as a lie detector. I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly. We'll also answer any questions you have after we've finished your questioning." He explained this to her and watched as her confused expression shifted into something else.

Fred launched into the first few questions as George monitored the lie detector checking whether she was telling the truth or not. Fred asked her what her name was then asked her to tell a lie. "Hermione Granger, and I'm not aroused right now." George said that the lie detector was working and Fred sat down next to Hermione with a recording device to begin questioning her.

"On a scale on 1-10, with one being out of your mind with lust how aroused would you say you are right now?"

She shivered at his smooth voice as she replied placing herself at a seven.

"We'll have to work on that then George. Are you a virgin?"

Hermione felt aroused just by talking about such things with her two biggest fantasy men. "That depends on your definition, I've never had a man in me but I have lost my hymen."

Fred smiled as she told him she was a virgin. He'd wanted her for so long not just her body but her mind, and now he would be her first. "Do you masturbate, and if so how often?"

Hermione squirmed as the unbidden image of her completely naked masturabting in front of these two men came into her mind and by the growing bulge in the twin's trousers it seemed they were also thinking naughty thoughts.

"I've tried it a couple of times but to be quite honest I can't do it. I know it's my body and I should know where everything is down there but I don't."

The twins paused at this wondering how vulnerable their Hermione really was. For all her books and knowledge she couldn't understand her body. But they did and they would make it sing for them tonight. "Last question Mione, whats your biggest sexual fantasy, the one you used on the few times you attempted to masturbate?"

She dreaded this question and if she'd been in her right mind she never would have answered it but she didn't have a choice. They would know if she was lying so instead she closed her eyes as she began. "You are my biggest fantasy, I'm in your joke shop and you've just finished work for the day. I'm horny and I need you, I undress myself and lie on your desk in the back office. I watch as you come in and …" She never finished her sentence because Fred interrupted, she felt his breath whisper across her neck. "Open your eyes Mione...please" She squeezes her eyes tighter as tears well in her eyes, the aphrodisiac quickly wearing off and she becomes more upset and nervous. Fred wraps his arms around her as he watches the small tears slide down her round cheeks. "Mione, please please don't cry. I'm so sorry but please open your eyes." George had left the room earlier already knowing that Hermione needed Fred right now. Sure, George liked Hermione but it could never be anything more especially now he knew she loved Fred.

"I can't..." Her voice broke but she kept talking anyway. "I'm so scared Fred, I've never told you how I felt and now...now I'm so scared your going to walk away and I'm not sure I could survive seeing the disgust in your eyes." Fred's heart broke as she sobbed her way through the words. He wouldn't let her go, not now. He knew that he felt very strongly about her especially now, now she was his and he wasn't sharing. "Look at me" He commanded authoritatively and her eyes opened both in surprise and immediate obedience. Her whole body reacted to his command and it shocked her. "Now you listen here 'Mione. I don't know why you'd think I'd reject you, I thought maybe you'd noticed but clearly you haven't. I think I love you Hermione Granger, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I needed you so I came up with the plan for the adult line and when you agreed to test it I was over the moon. But I was scared too Mione, I was so worried you'd want to try it with another man that I told George that you couldn't be aware of it. I'm so so sorry Hermione please say you'll forgive me." Hermione was stunned and looking into his eyes she could see the pain but she could also see something else. Something she'd seen before but hadn't believed, love.

Hermione watched as Fred leaned forward to remove the clamps that still encased her nipples. As his face got closer to take them off she took advantage and lifted his face up to meet hers. She moaned as she felt him become more dominating, his lips crashing against hers desperatley as he removed the clamp on her left nipple. Gasping her hips bucked up into his as she felt an unexpected wave of arousal course through her. She could feel Fred's smirk as he groaned, her hips hitting his at the perfect angle. "Mione do you want one of the toys or something I can leave you alone for a bit." He didn't want to leave her, especially not like this but he wouldn't push her into something she wasn't ready for. It was so ironic earlier he was going to push her to do this exact thing without official consent but now it felt so wrong, the thought of what he would have done to her made him feel sick with guilt.

"Don't leave me..please Fred I need you" He heard her whimper as he paused over the door handle. "Mione I don't want to force you." His voice was quiet, sounding lost to her ears. She stood up quickly picked up her wand from the table, one of the boys must have taken it off her but she didn't remember who. Casting a quick soundproofing spell she put the wand back down before looping her hand in Fred's dragging him to the bed. "I'm sure Fred, I've fantasized of you so many times and now I need you." Fred inwardly grinned as a classic smile flashed across his face before he apparated them out of the Weasley house. The place they landed was stunning, it was a large bedroom done in dark crimsons and reds laced with silver. It was what Hermione had always imagined for her own home and now Fred had brought her here. "It's my new house, with the joke shop expanding I decided to move out of the old house and into this new one. It's only small, one bedroom but I hope you like it. I've always hoped that maybe one day I'd bring you here." Hermione smiled as she looked around the room, his room. She felt like she belonged there, everything just felt so right, so perfect.

"Fred" Hermione whimpered as he stepped closer to her. She could smell him, that scent that was so masculine so unique to Fred. It wrapped around her. Her body felt so sensitive as he drew her into his arms, she felt her breasts pressed against his chest moving up and down with her breath. His arms stroked up hers and she felt the familiar liquid of arousal appear. "Mmm..." She moaned as his lips captured hers, his tongue penetrating her mouth as she moaned. His tongue dancing with her's as the kiss deepened, she felt his erection poke her leg and was shocked at how large the bulge seemed to be. Her mind went blank as he lifted her shirt off of her again as it had reappeared when they apparated, before pushing her against the bed. She smiled as she felt herself fall back on the silky sheets before watching lustfully as Fred removed his shirt and trousers. Her eyes drank him in, he was solid muscle and she felt an overwhelming urge to touch and kiss every inch of skin. Her arousal grew as she peeked up at his eyes, floored by the amount of desire in them. Kneeling up she removed the skirt she'd been wearing so she was just in her black bra and knickers. Fred groaned as he watched Hermione uncover herself before rushing over to her again capturing her lips.

She moaned as he unclasped her bra freeing her breasts to his hands. He flicked and teased her hardened nipples till she her back arched and she let out lusty breaths as he continued his ministrations. She whimpered as his lips left hers before gasping as they found her aching nipple. It felt so good, she could feel her pants become soaked as her juices ran freely now. She moaned as he bit her nipple gently. She pushed her hips into his desperate to feel him against her and she groaned as she felt his bulge hit her soaked panties. He nipped her nipple again harshly. "Uh Uh Mione not yet" She growled at him in frustration, she needed more, she needed to feel him. Raising her hand she danced them lightly across his chest, rolling his nipples carefully before following his little hair trail to his boxers. She slipped her hand across the growing bulge but pulled her hand away quickly as he released her nipple to let out a low hiss. "I'm so sorry Fred did I hurt you ?" He just groaned before rolling her over to lie next to him. "No you didn't it felt so good Mione, and the way you say my name...mmm... I'm going to make you scream my name Mione." Her pants weren't even any use now as she felt the juice roll down her leg at his promise.

Reaching down she hooked her hands into his boxers before pulling them down his legs, all she could do was stare at him. How was that ever going to fit in her? He was so big. She sat there shocked not even realising that Fred had managed to remove her panties. "Mione your soaked, gods I can smell you arousal." He practically moaned out the words as he grasped her to him, pulling her body flush with his. His fingers danced along her stomach and thighs driving her crazy until he finally hit where she needed him. "Aah mm..." He wasn't surprised she was so loud, he loved hearing her moans it turned him on even more knowing what he was doing to her. She was so wet he moaned as he sunk his finger into her feeling her tightness as she clenched around him, soft mewls coming from her as he thrust his finger back and forth within her. After a while he felt her move back onto his hand and he added another finger. She groaned as his fingers filled her, gradually adding more until she was stretched perfectly around his fingers. As he thrust them into her she relentlessly searched for contact with him. Her hands skimmed along his body till they found their target. She wrapped her hands around him firmly before moving her hand up and down just like she'd read in Lavender's old romance books. Fred groaned as she continued working his cock up and down. "Mione" He moaned out before reaching down and taking her hands off him. She looked up worried she'd done something wrong. "I want to be in you" She smiled as she heard him whisper the words against her neck. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable I'll be as gentle as I can Mione." She felt him line his penis up with her and thrust in all in one go. He stilled inside her letting her adjust to his size. "You okay ?" He asked desperate to make sure she wasn't too hurt. His answer was just a thrust of her hips against his, pulling his cock back out he thrust back in, continuing at a slow pace as she adjusted to their love making. "Please..." He pushed his cock into her as she begged him for more. He gave it to her pumping his cock in and out fast and hard. Her body jiggling as she thrust her hips up to meet his desperate to be filled with him. She felt like she was dying of thirst and he was a long cool glass of water. Her lips caught his as he bounced her body into the bed beneath them. His mouth swallowed her moans and whimpers greedily as he neared his end. He reached his hand down and stroked around before finding her clit and teasing it as her walls clenched around him, signalling her climax. She felt like she was floating, the whole world was white and she felt as if she had exploded and she was being put back together she returned to reality. She felt Fred still over her as warmth poured into her, she felt him roll over her and lift the covers over them. She smiled up into his eyes as they fell asleep still connected.


End file.
